Secrets in the Raging Flames
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: Layla and Will have a daughter and she is going to sky high. BTW, I am changing some things:Lash was not at school with Layla and Will, he is in school with their daughter... Let's see how this works out, shall we? So far it's as follows: LashxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Sky High fanfic so no flames, please. Anyway, I changed some of the names purposly, so I don't need people telling mewhat the names should be.

Enjoy!

* * *

We--my parents, my best friend, and I--had just finished watching Sky High.

"So, what did you guys--er girls think of it?" That was about the thousandth time mom had called us guys that night. Oh well.

"It was sah-weet!"

"The best movie ever!" we said simultaneously.

"I wish we had powers like that," I said.

My parents just grinned at each other. I hate it when they do that. It always makes feel as if they're keeping something from me.

Oh yeah! Your probably wonder who I am right? I'm Wonder Girl!

Gee... Don't I wish...

Okay. My name is Rihana Strongs. My mother's name is Leigh and my father's name is Will.

My best friend is Desta Caprice. The name fits because Desta means happiness in Ethiopia and Caprice means whim or whimsical in French. She's basically the most creative person I know.

"That would be sooooooo cool!" she squealed.

"It's tweleve o'clock girls," said my mother. "I think it's time you started getting ready for bed."

"Okay," I yawned.

We still have one week of summer vacation left before school. This is gonna be the best school year ever.

Did I even **know** how far off I was?

* * *

Very short chapter, but how was it all in all? I will have longer chapters in the future, don't worry. 

**_Neko-Jin Angel_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there. This is going to be, how say, nowhere near along the lines of the movie. **So** many changes have I made. First off, this is after the movie, but Lash wasn't in school with Will and Leyla. Second, I have changed Sky High from a "regular" high school to a boarding school. Oh and before I forget, I might mention to you right now that Lash might not be the only one from the movie who appears in this fic as a teenager.

Now that we've got that straightened out, here's the disclaimer:

I own **_NOTHING!_**except maybe the _very_ mixed-up plot line and my own OC's: Rihana and Desta.

* * *

It was the next day. Desta had already gone home and my parents said they wanted to "talk." 

"What. did I do. now?" I asked pausing after all the periods.

"Nothing honey," my mother said gently. "Why would you think that?"

Why would I think that? Ha! "Maybe because nothing good comes from these kinds of talks."

"Your not in trouble, Rihana," said my dad. "We just want to talk to you about the movie we watched last night."

There was a couple minute pause. "So?"

My parents just looked at each other. "Um...well... Tell her Layla," my dad started, awkwardly.

"Layla?" I questioned. "Mom, I thought your name Leigh." I was confused now. Where my parents alright or were they deathly ill with some kind unknown fever?

"Leigh is a nickname your father gave me to hide our true identities from the world."

"From the world _and_ me, apparently," I said sourly, my back toward them, retreating toward my room.

"Smooth," was the last thing I heard before I slammed my door.

After I got settled down with a book, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ree, it's--"

"Desta! Boy, am I glad to talk to you. It turns out my parents are super heros."

"That's the same reason I called. So are mine!"

"So cool!" I squealed. "Oh, and it turns out that my mom's _real_ name is Leyla," I snapped in an annoyed tone.

"You mean like Layla _Williams_?"

"I think so. Meaning my _real_ last name is Stronghold."

"Whoa," she said. "You want to know something. My parents names are _Zack_ and _Magenta_."

"You mean like from the movie?"

"Yep."

"Rihana, can we please talk?" my mother said. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Gotta go, Desta. My mother wants to _talk_ again."

"See ya on the flip side," she said before she hung up.

"You hiding who I am is gonna help me from getting hurt?" I asked her disgusted. Where does she come up with this stuff?

"I'm sorry. _We_'re sorry Ree," begged my mother. "We never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah right," I said, totally unconvinced.

"Fine," she said. I heard her footsteps retreating from the door.

I got up and ran to my door, flinging it open. "Mom, I'm sorry!"

She turned around with a huge grin on her face. "I knew you'd come to your senses in a minute or two," she said embracing me in a hug. "But seriously," she said letting go of me and taking a step back. "We need to figure out what your powers are."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Honey, get up," called my mother through my door. "It's time for school."

I rolled over and threw the covers over my head. "It's too early," I moaned.

"Desta's here. I'm sure you don't want to make her wait for you."

I hate it when she does this. "It's not going to work, but since it's the first day of school, I suppose I'll get up." I looked out the window.

_Great... Rain._ I glared out the window. _Perrrrrrfect way to start off a new day...expecially the first day of school. So much for this outfit..._ I thought bitterly, tossing my perfectly matched stripped clothes onto my bed. I threw open my closet to show a whole lot more stripes.

I took out a few more striped outfits and threw them on the bed as well. _Oddly, I don't feel like stripes anymore._ So I took out a pair of jeans and long-sleeve shirt. _Doesn't matter what's on the front. I'm going to have my track jacket over it anyway._

About ten minutes later Desta and I were walking out the front door. I threw a quick, "Bye Mom. Bye Dad," over my shoulder and soon we were at the bus stop.

Desta and I got on the bus. "Is this the right one?" I asked looking a Desta. It looked like any other bus would. "Um...Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Are we on the right bus?"

"What's your name, girl?"

"I'm Rihana Strongs--Stronghold," I corrected myself.

"Stronghold? As in Will and Leyla Stronghold?"

I gave a weak smile. "So, are we?"

"Oh, yes," he said making sure that he shut the doors before answering. "This is the bus that goes to Sky High."

After we had been on the road for a bit, the bus driver took a detour through what seemed to be a blocked road. I looked over a Desta with a confused look on my face. That was before the straps wrapped themselves about us and a bar came, seemingly, out of nowhere. Then my look of confusion became one of alarm. What was even more alarming was that we were getting closer and closer a "No road ahead" sign.

We were falling at an alarming rate and then, all of a sudden, we started to fly, or rise is probably a better term for it.

"Freshmen," said the bus driver as he shook his head. As he said this a floating platform came into view. It was huge. Bigger than that in the movie. It had the school building and about fifty feet away were dorm rooms.

"Coming in for a landing," said the bus driver. Hopefully it was a _smooth_ landing.

After a bumpy landing we finally came to a screeching halt. Not quite what I was hopeing for, but not too bad.

We were walking toward the steps leading to the door when we were stopped. "Where's the new student fees?"

"Fees?" asked one student feebly. "I didn't read anything about fees in the brochure."

"New student fees are fifteen dollars," he said taking a step closer toward us.

"That's right," I said playing along with it. "I remember reading something about new student 'fees'. It was on the back page on the bottom in a size... What? ...like a three." I smirked at him. He looked so familiar, I just couldn't place it. "And it was signed 'Lash'," I said examining him. I was really tempted to say 'Nice style' because he on a striped shirt. It looked soooooooo hott on him. "That must be you."

"Daniel Robinson?" asked Desta, not believeing what she was seeing.

He withdrew his hand and gave her one of the nastiest looks I had ever seen. "Don't ever call me that," he hissed. "My name is Lash Daniels," he said before he stalked off.

_Was_ he Daniel Robinson? Is that why he looked so familiar?

"Is it?" I asked Desta who was throwing the most vicious glare I had ever seen from her at Lash's retreating form.

Daniel Robinson used to live in the same neighborhood as Desta and I before he ran away about nine years ago.

"That was nine years ago," she said, still glaring in the direction he went even if it was inside. "That means he'd have to be in his sophmore y..."

"OMFG!" I stated in a disbelieveing, mono-toned voice. "That is him," I whispered.

* * *

And the plot starts to thinken... 

Oh! You're back. Hope you enjoyed it. Actually, I hope it's not too confusing.

Anyway, I should go. It's almost 1:00 AM here in Ohio. G'night my readers.

**_Neko-Jin Angel_**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! What a twist huh? Okay maybe not much so far but...

So! Do you like it so far? Hope so!

Enjoy!

* * *

We were now in the gym. We had just had the new student orientation and Sonic Boom was informing us about a thing called power placement. "This is how it works!" said Coach Boomer. "You show me your powers and I decide if you become a hero or a side-kick.

Desta and I just looked at each other.

"Clair Writtmen!"

I looked over at where Sonic Boom was pointing and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I can shapeshift," she told Boomer. She then shapeshifted into a tiger, then into a falcon. "I can transform into other things but those are my favorite."

"Hero!" He scanned the room and his eyes fell on me.

"You. What's your power?"

"I--I--well, I," I faltered and looked down at my feet. I looked Boomer in the eye. "I teleport," said with a quick roll of my eyes.

"Show me."

I was in front of him one moment, the next I was behind, and before Boomer had a chance to look behind him I was on one of the rafters.

"Side--"

Before he could finish what he was saying I jumped from the rafters cut him square in the back with my elbow and teleported in front of him to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Whoa!" was all he managed at first. "Before I can call you a hero, I want to see you teleport from one side of the gym to the other."

"Why?"

"I'm timing swiftness and accuracy," he said with a click of his stop-watch.

"Any _specfic_ area, then?"

"Just the doors."

I closed my eyes and focused on the doors. Next thing I knew I was there...and back.

"Exactly fifteen seconds," he said grinning. "Hero!"

I walked off and stood on the side lines.

"Desta Caprice!"

I saw Desta walk over to Coach Boomer. "I can transform into a radio-active squirrel."

Sonic Boom gave her a quizzical look as she transformed. "That's it?"

"I glow too."

"Side-kick!"

After the sorting was done there were a lot of side-kicks.

We were now heading for lunch. "You don't mind sitting with us?" asked Tyhra Scott. Her power was to change her voice. Cunning and mischievious, but that's all Boomer thought apparently.

"Heck no," I said grinning. "I don't mind at all. Desta's my best friend and always will be. And I'm glad to make more friends that aren't stuck-up snobs who think that they're better than everyone else."

"Not all heros are stuck up though," Desta reminded me. "Your parents weren't like that."

"Neither was Warren," Rose Writtmen spoke up.

"Okay, so that was three heros who weren't snobs."

"And I'm sure to bet that there are more this year who aren't," added Desta.

We sat down and talked a little before Rose said, "Is _he_ staring at _me_?"

I looked behind me. "Yeah. Who is he?"

"You, of all people, Rihana, should know," said Desta. "That's Damien Peace, Warren's nephew."

"Okay," said Rose slowly, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"Apparently _you're _mother put _his _father in jail."

"Um, okay," she said obviously thinking. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Was he the one who that was going to contaminate the oceans with toxic waste?"

Tyhra nodded.

"Gottcha," she said giving us a thumbs up. "He was all tied up when the police arrived on the scene."

While they were chatting it up, I decided to think. This was kinda cool to have super powers.

"So Rose," I asked. "What is your super power?"

"Mine? I can blend with things."

"Cool. I'm sure you could have ranked hero with that."

"Yeah, that and the fact that I know karate can come in handy. But I just don't see the point in labels."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. That was about the same time I felt eyes on the back of my head.

I turned my head, but didn't see anyone looking at me. Well, Damien was still looking this way, but he was focused on Rose.

The bell rang and I got up but I still felt eyes staring at me. I turned and this time I caught the culprit. Lash looked away after I looked at him. What was his problem?

The rest of the day seemed to drone on. I really couldn't wait to go home and tell my parents about what happened.

* * *

Interesting. I'll have more about Lash's background in the next chappie I think. 'Till then: TTFN!

**_Neko-Jin Angel_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you all like it so far.

Anyway, this is a good chapter too.

* * *

When my parents arrived home Desta and I had already been home for an hour or so.

"How was it, Rihana?" asked my mother.

"It was awesome! Better than what I thought it would be. Did you that Sky High has dorm rooms?"

"Yep," said my dad. "The principle called and told us about them. You can stay at the dorms over the week and come home over the weekend if you want to, Ree," he grinned.

"So what happened today?" asked my mother.

"Oh, you know--same ol', same ol'," I said grinning, that was before Desta elbowed me in the side. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What is it honey?" asked my dad while my mom started making lemonade.

"Do you remember Daniel Robinson?"

"Daniel Robinson? Is he the one who got hit by the truck, Leyla?"

"Hit by a truck?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. "Forget I brought it up," I said shaking my head. "If you need me I'll be in my room packing for my dorm room."

"Oh, Desta, before I forget your mom called and said that you could stay in the dorms as well."

"Cool! See ya, Ree," she said before she walked out the door.

I went to my room and packed all my striped 'pixie' socks and all the other things I'd need.

"Wake up, Rihana!"

I awoke to the sound of my mother pounding on my door. "What?" I asked as I rolled out of my bed. "I'm up if that's why your here."

"That's not it," she said as I opened my door.

"What is it then?" I asked hesitantly.

"You missed your bus," she said grimly. "But the sophmore bus comes by here too, so don't worry."

_Sophmores..._

I got dressed and made my way to the bus stop.

When the sophmore bus arrived I got on only to see, to my fear and my delight, that the only seat left was next to Lash. He was sitting on the outside by the isle giving off the vibe of "Nobody's welcome here." Gee how great was this?

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

He hesitated before moving over toward the window. It didn't matter. Even if he had said no I would have teleported into the seat next to him.

I looked over at him. He was staring out the window, obviously lost in thought. "Hey," I said.

He looked at me. "Hi," was all he said before turning back toward the window.

"I'm Rihana, by the way."

He nodded.

"Are you normally this quiet?"

He just kept staring out the window.

I taking my Mp3 player out of my messenger bag to listen to in case he ignored me. I waited a second before turning it one. Just as I was going turn it on, he answered. "This place brings back so many memories," he said still staring out the window before he turned to me. "Watcha got on there?" he asked motioning to my Mp3 player.

"A little bit of everything," I said grinning. "Like--Ahhhhhhh!" I grabbed on to Lash's arm in fright.

It seemed we had started the decent before the rockets kicked in.

I muttered a quick "Sorry" to Lash who just chuckled then gave me his trademark smirk.

_He is sooooooo hott! I wish I always rode this bus._

"Rihana," he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

He looked down and I looked where he was looking. "Heh heh! Imagine that," I said as I released his arm.

"Heh heh," he mocked as the bus landed.

I was off the bus and going up the stairs leading to the entrance when a girl I didn't even know glared at me. "The heck did I do?" I muttered to myself.

My first class was history, then math. After those two classes it was fine. Next it was English.

_I don't think I can make it to lunch._

"Sure you can," said a voice from beside me.

I gave her a odd look before she introduced herself. "I'm Desdemona. I'm a mind reader. Sorry if that creeped you out."

"Oh no not at all. I'm Rihana. I'm a telep--kinetic," I covered. I didn't like her. Something just didn't seem right about her. She just seemed way to perky for this early in the morning.

"I'm a junior by the way."

"Oh, I'm a freshman," I said.

Just then the bell rang. Finally lunch.

"Told ya you could make it," she called as she left.

I went to find a seat to sit down at. I saw Desta waving at me from clear across the cafeteria. I went over there to sit and noticed Lash sitting alone at a table not too far from ours.

"I'll be right back," I said getting up and walking over to Lash. "Hey," I said as I sat down next to him.

"What?" He seemed pretty tense and annoyed.

"Nothing," I said, starteled at his sharp tone. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and--"

"The sidekicks? No, I'd rather be labeled gay than sit with at the loser table," he said getting up and moving. "And if you knew any better you'd do the same," he said turning and examining my clothing. "Pixie," he finished with a sneer before walking off.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to sit Tyhra, Rose, and Desta. "He's being a rather stuck-up snob at the moment," I said, rolling my eyes as I sat down.

We all ate in silence.

After lunch I went to my locker to get my "Science for the Mad Scientist" when it felt like some sort of gravity field was pulling me down by my ankle. I tried to teleport out of it but it was too strong. I was down on the ground struggling for air before someone did something.

I heard someone get knocked against the lockers. As soon as that happened the pressure lifted. I tried to look at who saved me, but fainted before I got the chance.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger thing, but it's already 2:30 here, and I need to get to bed. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I promise.

Oh and I think the next chapter will have some about Lash's background.

**_Rihana_**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. It's short.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I woke up to white walls and bright lights. I closed my eyes right after opening them because the bright lights hurt my eyes. "Ow..." I muttered.

"Hey, your awake I see," said a voice to the left of me.

I rolled over to see who it was although I'm pretty sure I already knew. "Lash?" I looked over to see him grinning at me. "What happened?"

"Pretty close call, mon ami," he said, smirking. "Lucky I arrived when I did. She could have crushed you," he said more seriously.

"Who?"

"Her name's Rose Eclair. She has power over gravity."

I gave him an odd look like I didn't understand.

"She can create gravity glitches," he said grinning.

I smiled like I understood when, truly, I didn't. It's hard for things to register when your head is aching and throbbing until you think it might explode.

"Why did she attack _me_?" I asked.

"She's a sophmore," he answered as if that explained everything.

An image of the girl who glared at me this morning popped into my head. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she's about a foot taller than you, with tanned skin." He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, obviously thinking of a mental image. "She has black hair with hot pink highlights and green eyes."

_Oh boy..._ "And what does her being a sophmore have anything to do with this?"

He gave me one of those "Think about it" looks.

"So she was on the bus this morning. So what?"

"She likes me," he said with a hateful look on his face.

"So... Why did you help me? I thought you were a bully?"

"So what if I am?" he said smuggly. "Besides, I can't stand her," he said avoiding my eyes. "Anyway, me, Ace, 'n' Loki are the only ones that have the right to bully the side-kicks and freshmen." He must have saw my puzzled face because he quickly added, "Ace is my best friend here. I'd introduce you to him, but he's at his house with the stomach flu, Loki will be here next week, I think.

I tried to sit up but quickly went down again, clutching my sides.

"Yeah, I wouldn't try that if I were you," said Lash, sympatheticly. "She got you pretty bad," he said looking at his hands. It must have been pretty awkward for him to be nice, especially to someone he hardly knew. He looked back at me. "You're not hurt too badly though. Just bruises and a cracked rib." He looked down again and then back at me. "She's done way worse to other people."

"You mean today isn't the only time that's happened?"

"No, and I believe you mean yesterday," he said smirking at me again. "You've been out for a while now," he said getting up and leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going, Lash?"

"Have to tell Powers that your awake, Rihana," he said, now out the door.

"Well...I want to talk to you tonight!" I yelled after him.

* * *

Okay, I still didn't do anything on Lash's background, but I think it's going to be in the next chapter.

Oh and I might not be able to update until Saturday or Sunday, or even later. I'm going to Washington to be with my dad and I don't know if I'm allowed to use the computer, or if they even have one.

Laterz,

_**Rihana**_


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next installment. I didn't think I'd get it up so soon. My cousins were over and I didn't think they were leaving 'till like an hour beforeI had leave. I'm going to have Lash and Rihana talk in the next chapter. I won't get it up until Monday I think, so 'till then: Enjoy!

* * *

It was now Thursday afternoon and Mrs. Spex thought I was healed enough to go back to class although she had already called my parents to let thme know she was keeping me over the weekend. Not like I could actually go back anyway. With all the homework I had, I'd be lucky if I could get it all done.

"Bye Mrs. Spex," I said as I was walking out the door.

"Come by if you feel anything bothering you around your rib cage," she said as she waved.

"Okay," I said turning around and waving. Not the best idea since someone was behind me. I turned around quickly to see Desta. "Oh, hi Desta."

"I was just going to see if were up yet."

"Yep I'm up and moving. So...gym's next?"

"Yep," she said and we started heading that way.

Like usual gym consisted of "Save the citizen" and as usual Lash and Ace were still undeafeated.

Apparently Ace was feeling better and decided to come back to school. I hadn't seen Ace yet, but Lash came and told me that he finally arrived.

The first thing I heard as Desta and I entered the gym was Boomer telling the last heros how bad they did and why they weren't able to save the citizen.

"Ace, Lash? Hero or villian?"

"Villian," replied Ace, or I'm guessing was Ace. He was about a head shorter than Lash with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Why am I not suprised?" asked Sonic Boom to his clip board. "Who do you want to go against?"

The boys scanned the risers looking...searching for their prey. "We take," said Lash, still scanning the risers, "Loki?" he asked in suprise.

I looked where he was looking and saw a red head who was a little taller than me waving at the guys.

"Okay," said Boomer inpatiently. "And who else?"

While Lash was in shock of seeing his...what was Loki to him and why was he so astonished to see her? They hadn't been going out, had they? Were they still going out?

While I was lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard who Ace had picked until Boomer got to me. "Stronghold, get down here!"

I looked around dumbly ot see who he was talking too. That was until I saw eyes on me.

Great, more unwanted attention...

I glanced at Lash who was looking hatefully at Ace.

_Interesting..._

It started out that Lash stretched from one side of the gym and grabbed hold on a poll that was about three quarters of the way to the other side of the gym. Ace backed up into it using it as a slingshot. He shot out and sped right into me.

"Geez, give a girl a heads up before you do that!" I shouted. I tried to teleport away, but, boy, Ace was fast! He slammed me to the floor repeatedly. Then he stopped for a second.

Boy, maybe I wasn't as good as I thought. I was leaning against the side to catch my breath and make sure my sides didn't hurt as much as they did when I left the Mrs. Spex's office. I looked over because I felt eyes watching me, to see if I was alright or to see if I was going to attack, and Lash was looking at me. Although, I'm not sure if he really was or if my eyes were playing tricks on me, because as soon as I looked over Lash looked away.

"Why should we give you a heads up, huh?" sneered Ace. "We're on opposite sides. We shouldn't have to!"

This kid was really going to get on my nerves. I was about to teleport and attack when a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and tossed him in to the other side of the gym.

Just then striped arms came out of nowhere and bound Loki to the poll.

"I thought we were tight, you and me, Loki. I thought you said you wouldn't attack," whined Ace on his knees on the other side of the gym.

"She has her reasons to attack, Ace," said Lash. "She is on the opposite side."

"I believe what I said during summer was 'I wouldn't attack you for no reason'," she pointed. "Besides, 'We're on opposite sides. We shouldn't have to!'," she mocked as her arms caught on fire and singed Lash. Then she also sent a gust of wind at him and threw him, hard, into a wall.

Oh, how I wanted to go see if he was alright, but I already had a mission: Save the citizen.

Ace glared at Loki and the now unconcious Lash. I decided to take this as my chance to attack. I teleported on to one of the ceiling rafters and used the move I used on Boomer during power placement, but I obviously wasn't going to catch him after he fell.

After he hit the ground, I teleported over to the 'citizen'. How was I supposed to get it? I looked at it. Something that I said to Desdemona went around in my head. _"I'm a telep--kinetic."_

"That's it!" I whispered to myself. I concentrated as hard as I could on the task before me: Saving the citizen within the next...how much longer? Oh well. No matter what, I was going to get it. I concentrated as hard as I could and fell to my knees to conserve some energy.

My head started pounding, threating to explode if I concentrated any harder. The next thing I knew, the buzzer went off and I heard cheers. I swear I saw the rope snap and the citizen fall over to side of me before I blacked out.

* * *

Ree seems to blacking out a lot huh? Well, hope you liked it and I hope you have a fantastic summer, my readers.

And thank you to all my reviewers.

And if you ask me, we need more LashxOC fics. There's not a whole lot out there.

_**Rihana**_


	7. Author's Note

Hey there my loyal fans. I know I haven't been putting anything up, but in my defense I have four parts written. Now all I have to do is type them. I should have the next part up soon. Soon like today, yes. The other three parts should be up in the next few days to a week.

Happy 4th of July everybody!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I forgot I was going somewhere. Anyway enjoy. I should be getting the other parts up soon.

Enjoy.

* * *

Everything was blurry when I first woke up. Thoughts were swimming around in my head. Images flashed through my head. It was all a blur though. I couldn't think straight either. I had so many questions. _What happened? What caused me to black out?_ But of course, and most importantly: _Is Lash alright?_

I blinked a couple more times before my vision cleared.

"Wow. There are a lot of people in here," I laughed looking around. That was definatly _not_ how I felt on the inside.

Our room--the room I shared with Desta--was jam packed full of people. There was Desta, Rose, Thyra, Coach Boomer, andPrinciple Powers.

(A/N: It may not seem like a lot of people but it is in a small room.)

"You alright?" asked Desta walking towards me. She came over and sat on my bed.

"Just confused," I replied.

"That was a sweet save there, Stronghold," came a female voice from the doorway.

I looked up to see Loki heading toward me and Desta. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Didn't we lose to Lash and Ace?"

"Just the opposite," grinned the red-head. "Thanks to your smart thinking we won."

"You only had thirty seconds left on the clock, too," added Coach Boomer.

"Only thirty?" I asked. "I thought we had about a minute left. Cool!"

"Thirty secondswhen you fell to your knees, anyway," added Loki.

"I noticed that you have two different powers," I said, changing the subject.

"I noticed that you have two as well," she said mischieviously. "I've had my wind power fora year and a half. I didn't find out about my fire power during the last week of school last year. What about you?"

"I found out I could teleport near the end of summer and it wasn't until today that I found out I had telekinetic powers."

"Not bad for a first time try."

"I blacked out after only thirty seconds."

"True," agreed Loki, "but you also snapped the rope in that time too."

"Don't you guys think we should be going now?" asked Rose who was already out in the hallway.

"Yeah," said Desta getting up from her perch on my bed. "We only have fifteen minutes before the buses leave and you know how Miss Dargon is about leaving on time. Bye Rihana," she said as the room cleared.

(A/N:Lol. Dargon is a couple letters off from Dragon.)

Everyone left except Loki. "Well, it's about time I left too," said Loki examining the room. "Bye, Rihana," she saidgetting up from the floor next tomy bed. "Hope your feeling better soon. See you Monday."

She turned toward the door, but before she could take a step forward I grabbed her wrist. "Loki?" I could feel my face start to turn red.

"What's up?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"I-well...I-is-" I looked down. This is sorta awkward. "Islashokay?" The words came out all at once.

"Could you say that any faster?" she asked jokingly. "He's fine. I think he was unconcious for about an hour and a half.."

It was silence for a few minutes before Loki gota mischievious look on her face. "You like him, don't you?"

"What! Where would you get an idea like that?" I asked, freaking out. "Of course I don't," I said purposely avoiding her eyes.

"If you really didn't like Lash, you could look me in the eye and say that," Loki smirked.

I looked her in the face. "I-I," I started and looked down at my hands, then I looked back up. "I do like Lash." The whisper was barely audiable. Loki gestured me to speak louder. "I do like him, okay!"I practically shouted. So glad boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm or he'd be outside the door with my luck.

"Awww..."

I frowned slightly. "You mean you aren't mad or jealous or anything?"

She shook her head. "Why would I be? It's not 's if were dating or--Oh... You thought--"

I cut her off with a nod of my head.

She laughed. "Heck no. He's handsome, but he's like a brother to me." She looked around the room, looking for something. "Do you have a clock in here?"

"No, but I should get one on the wall, huh?" I said as I reached into my purse that was by my bed. I got out my cell phone. "It's 3:00."

"I should get going then," said Loki, getting up. "See you Monday," she said as she left the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

I already have three other parts written, but I'm going somewhere tomorrow, getting back Friday night, then we're going to see Pirates of the Carribean 2. BTW, it looks awesome.

Anyway, farewell 'till l8erz

_**Rihana**_


	9. Chapter 8

Yay! Finally got around to updating this again. Hope you all enjoy this. I have up to chapter 12 written and I know the out come of the story. It'll be about 14 chapters long.

* * *

I was almost at my locker with all my homework when I heard voices from around the corner.

"This is dumb. The Pacifier is so last generation," I heard someone whine. I looked around the trash can I was hiding behind and realized the girl who spoke was the same girl who glared at me last Tuesday morning.

I stayed behind the trash can on bended-knee--the same stance a guy takes when he's proposing--for about ten minutes. Or tried to at least. It was too long and I slipped and banged my head on the trash can when they were leaving. Just my luck.

All eyes turned toward the trash can. I quickly teleported into a locker. The girl who spoke lifted the trashcan into the air. She also lifted the whole line of lockers into the air. Not with her hands though--with her mind or something. She let the trashcan drop onto the ground. The lockers came smashing down also.

...Smashing?...

Was this Rose Eclair?

Oh boy...Lash lover and _potential villian?_

and 

This was not good.

"Let's go Rose," someone said. I think it was Ace, but it was tried to tell from inside the locker.

"Don't destroy anything, Eclair." I recognized that voice. Desdemona.

Yep. Rose Eclair.

"Wonder what they're planning?" I thought as I climbed the steps to the library. I entered the library and was amazed at how _huge_ it was. Three-fourths of the library was allbooks and the other fourth of it was computers. All the book shelves created a labryinth. I wondered how long it would take me to find what I needed to get my research done. Forget that... How long would it take me to find my way out?

I made my way over to the computers only to find that the computer lab was just as disarrayed as the rest of the library.

Once I got out of there nothing looked familiar. I wandered around until I found a table, not empty of course.

"Hey Pixie."

"Stripes," I acknowledged. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Homework," he muttered as he made room for my stuff at the table. "Do you have any idea what we're doing in algebra?" he asked.

I glanced over at his book and hesitated for a minute trying to figure it out. "Your guess is as good as mine." I opened my own algebra book and tried to figure it out. "Not a clue," I said as I shut my algebra book and opened my "Mad Chemistry for Beginners" book. Just another subject that I hated. I closed my book and layed my head down. Why did school have to be so hard? Between school work, homework, and my social life I didn't know what to do.

After that moment of thinking I got up and was going to leave. I'd worry about this stuff in the morning. I was among the book shelves when a thought hit me: I didn't know how to leave. _Besides, I have Lash, here, alone._

I turned back and sat down, staring intently at Lash. He finally looked up. "What?" he asked, kind of creeped out.

I stayed silent and got up to grab a book. ...This might take awhile.

Lash seemed to be hard at work when I came back to the table. "How come you left, Danny?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

Lash didn't look up from his algebra but he didn't reply either. He kinda tensed up as soon as I asked the question.

"Sorry," I said and started to read my book. "It must be difficult," I said, lookimg up from my book. "I'm alawys around if you need to talk though. It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up inside, ya know," I said, going back to my book as I realized I wasn't going to get a reply from Lash.

"Don't be sorry," he said abruptly, looking up from his homework. "You really want to know huh?"

"Yup," I nodded.

"It was odd really, because my family was the best one I'd ever had," he started as if in dream or something. "Not that I'd actually had another family," he said quickly as if trying to cover up a slip of words. "I loved my family so much. Sure, we had our ups and downs, but all families do," continued Lash. There was a second's silence. "Scratch that--I loved my _parents_. I could've lived without my older sister. She drove me to insanity and back. She's two years older than me and the roll-model 'perfect' daughter." Lash mad a couple of gagging noises and then continued. "It seemed that everything bad that she did Lara blamed on me. I got blamed for everything and after my parents figured out I had powers I was labeled the 'Freak', the black sheep of the family, more or less. That's when the abuse started. I was about seven. After about a year of that, I decided to run away. That's when I met Ace. We became the best of friends in the orphanage. I, of course, had to change my name. Forgot how I came up with 'Lash' though. The next year Loki and her mom moved in next door to the orphanage." As he finished he picked up his algerbra book and turned to leave.

"Mind if I come with?" I asked, then I sheepisly added, "I kind of got lost in here."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it.

_**Rihana**_


	10. Chapter 9

Hi! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. I will update faster from now on and I'm also going to update everything else too.

I've been working on Harry Potter fanfiction.

If you would like to look at it, the link is in my profile page.

* * *

Finally, it was Monday again. I couldn't wait to tell Desta what I overheard.

"But I thought the pacifier was destroyed in our parents freshmen year," Desta exclaimed.

"Yeah, in the movie. The character of Lash was in the movie too though," I reasoned.

"True," Desta agreed, "but if that's the case, where's Speed?" she argued.

"Open your eyes, D'. Did you not see Lash and Ace in 'Save the Citizen' on Thursday!"

"Yeah...So?"

"So?" I exclaimed. What was she saying? "Ace is the Speed of this generation! And he has Zack's sense of style of clothing," I said tossing my bronze hair out of my food. "Which makes it a double whammy!"

I was sitting at the table with Desta, Rose, and Tyhra. "Desdemona's planning to 'resurrect' the pacifier?" Rose asked skepticly.

"She has to be doing more though," said Tyhra more to herself than us. "She knows Medulla trashed it years ago," she said looking up from her plate which didn't look like it had been eaten, just moved around...a lot. "Besides he know how to de-pacify people... And she knows that."

I felt eyes on the back of my neck. I looked around and found--Lash! Big surprise! He seemed a little down trodden.

I got up from my friends and my food and made my way over to him.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

"Nothing," he said, putting on a forced grin.

"Don't give me that crap. Something's wrong and I want to know what. I wasn't kidding about what I said in the library, Danny. You can talk to me about your problems," I said turning away, "and it'll all be in confidence."

****

Lash's POV

I found myself staring at Rihana. I despretly wanted to ask her to homecoming, but due to circumstances eyond my control...

_Daniel, you coward! Open your eyes! It's happening again! And it's up to you to stop it!_

Shut up. Just shut up! It won't happen again. The pacifier's destroyed. Dead and gone!

_Just as well...but you know as well as I do. Histroy will__ repeat itself one day._will

I glanced at the table behind me and tried to ignore the recurring arguement going on in my head btween my other personalities.

**Stupid Ace--thinks he's all that-- hanging out with Dani and Desdemona. **

I shudder to think.

I might as well not go either.

"What's up?" asked a voice in front of me. ...Rihana...

"Nothing," I lied putting on a fake cheery grin.

"Don't give me that crap. Something's wrong and I want to know what. I wasn't kidding about what I said in the library, Danny. You can talk to me about your problems," she said turning away, "and it'll all be in confidence."

_I wish that was true._

"I not going to homecoming, Rihana."

"Why not Lash?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

****

Rihana's POV

"I'm not going to to homecoming, Rihana," Lash finally said.

I just stood there while millions of thoughts buzzed through my head at once: 'Your not going!', 'I wanted you to ask me!', 'But I wanted to go with you.', and 'Why are you doing this to me?'.

But instead of asking that, I said, "Why not, Lash?" in a very calm manner. Well, what _I_ thought was a calm manner. It was _way_ calmer then I felt, anyway. I _felt_ like pounding on the table and screaming, you know, making a scene.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Lash as he stood up and walked off.

I didn't feel like going back to the table.

Why wasn't Lash going to homecoming?

_Does Loki know about this?_

I looked around the lunch room but she was nowhere to be found. I found something more interesting. I saw Ace sitting with Desdemona and some other girl with golden brown hair.

"Desdemona and Danielle Gold," said Tyhra in disgust standing beside me.

"You know them?" I asked. How were they associated?

"Their my cousins," she said regretfully.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. More comming soon.

_**Rihana**_


End file.
